


Power of a Contract

by A_Time_To_Live8034



Category: Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Time_To_Live8034/pseuds/A_Time_To_Live8034
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contract is a powerful thing, that can change the fates of time and of reality and all those in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I DO NOT own Ah!/Oh! My Goddess or the names Moro and Maru from the show XXXholic. Please be nice this is my first Fanfic. Please comment, Fav and Follow. (THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!) ENJOY!

It was sometime during the night right after Hild had decided to rest for the evening after a long and annoying day at her office. She was at full term of her pregnancy and the baby could arrive at any moment. Hild was in her personal chambers at the palace sleeping when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she had later noticed that her bed sheets were wet which could mean one thing. The baby was coming.

Hild immediately called for the head of the healers to assist her in the delivery. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, as each contraction was getting closer and closer. The healer had asked her to steady her breathing and to try and relax, however Hild was not one to be calm and the only reason she had not destroyed the entire room was because of the seals controlling her magic.

“If you ask me to relax one more time I will personally rip your heart out and feed it to the hell hounds!” Hild said in a low growl to the healer. The healer felt a shiver go up his spine as Hild looked at him with disdain.

The healer’s assistants applied a soothing spell to help with the Daimakaicho’s pain as her contraction grew to be only minutes apart. The head healer checked to see if Hild was fully dilated so that she was ready to push in order to end her torment. He had nodded to the other healers to let them know that they need to get ready for the arrival of their new princess.

“Ok, Milady I am going to ask you to push as hard as you can.” The head healer stated to Hild. Without a word she began to push with all her strength, the healer could see the head of the child coming through the birth canal but was not fully able to grab the child yet.

“I need to push one more time and hard, Lady Daimakaicho!” said the healer with urgency in his voice.

Hild’s face expressed nothing but anger towards the healer as she was getting impatient and the pain was becoming unbearable. “In the name of Nidhogg! I will burn everyone in this room alive if you do not get this child out of me” Hild stated with derision as the sweat on her face from pushing become small streams along her face.

With one last push, the baby was out and the sound of crying could be heard from in front of Hild. The healer brought the newborn baby girl into Hild’s line of sight for her to see her new daughter. With a long heavy sigh Hild could finally rest and her pain was gone now that she had finally given birth to a healthy baby girl.

The other healers had cleaned the blood and fluids off the child so that they could hand her off to their ruler for her to see her newborn child. As Hild took the child from one of the healers she noticed that her daughter had her tan skin and white hair. The child’s eyes were flashing different colors since she wouldn’t get her permanent eye color till she was a few weeks old, her sigils were inverted triangles that were a shade of darker purple. This was common for a newborn to show that they are undecided on which side they would take of either demons or gods.

Hild cradled the child in her arms; she ordered the healers to leave her chambers so that she may be alone with her daughter so that she may rest and bond with her. Once the healers bowed to her and left, Hild removed her robe to expose her breast so that her daughter could nurse for the first time. The young child found her mother’s nipple and latched onto it and started to suckle. While watching her daughter nurse, Hild gave one of her rare true smiles of happiness that she now had a daughter and heir to her throne.

After her daughter had her fill, Hild covered her exposed chest and placed the child next to her on the bed to allow her daughter to sleep and so that she could get some rest herself after several painful hours of childbirth. As both mother and daughter got comfortable in their bed they fell into a deep blissful sleep. This only lasted a few hours until her daughter became hungry again. This was going to be a constant habit until the child was a little older.

******************************************************************************************************* 

The child was now two weeks old and was asleep in her mothers bed resting. Hild was lying next to her watching her daughter sleep, as she was watched her child sleep she was experiencing emotions that were foreign to her. As Hild’s thoughts ran through her mind to understand these new emotions she asked herself ‘Was this what love is suppose to be?’

With this new feeling Hild would have to conceal it so that she did not display weakness around her demons. Hild would have to be more cautious and observant of the other demons so that she could protect her new daughter from harm, but such ideas could wait for another day, for now all she wanted was to be with her daughter and enjoy watching the little one sleep as her she rubbed her back and continue bonding with her.

********************************************************************************************************

The child was now four weeks old and could be named, Hild would announce to the council of demons of her newborn daughter and heir. The child’s eyes were now a vibrant color of violet just like her mothers. The only thing she had gained from her father was the color of her sigils. However they were still a shade of purple, which still meant that she was still unaligned. This gave Hild high hopes that her daughter might not become a god like her father. Since Hild left Him she was happy that the only thing good that came out of their short relationship was her daughter.

As Hild approached the elegant door that lead to the council room that housed the highest-ranking demons in Nifelheim that were under her rule. With just a wave of her hand the giant door opened with just the surge of her magic. With her daughter bundled up in a black and red blanket in her arms, Hild approached the council.

“Members of the council I present to you my daughter and heir Urd.”

At the sound of her daughters name the entire council rose and bowed to the Daimakaicho and their new princess. The council then clapped in ovation to the ruler of demon kind to acknowledge their congratulation. Hild bore her normal smile that masked her true emotion to the other demons that she showed no sign of weakness and that she could still impose fear and intimidation to her subordinates.

After her meeting with the council she headed to her office to begin working again since she had a realm to run and to continue expanding their shares in the mortal world. She brought Urd along with her since she was still to young to be left alone and that Hild was still nursing.

As Hild reached her office she ascended to her desk so that she could begin the days work. She had placed Urd in a cradle the floated next to her desk so that she could keep an eye on her and so the she could know when Urd would need to be feed again. Not even three hours had passed since Hild began to work, when Urd began to fuss in her cradle, which caused Hild to stop what she was doing to take her daughter into her arms.

“What’s the matter Urdy?” Hild spoke in a calm manner

This had lighten the mood in her office as the other demons began to relax since Hild was in a foul mood due to that some of her demons had forgotten there place, which in turn lead them to be disciplined to show where their place was.

With Urd in her arms Hild floated down to the floor from her desk to take Urd to a private location to feed her daughter. As she left her office she shot several bolts of electricity to every male demon in the room to show that she would not expose herself to anyone, especially to low level demons.

******************************************************************************************************* 

Urd was now about 4 years old and starting to tap into her magic. This pleased Hild, however she noticed that her daughter’s sigils were still a shade of purple and not a shade of blood red. This started to frustrate Hild especially after she found out the He bore another daughter with another women a goddess no less. He had never taken an interest into His true first-born.

After several weeks that followed Urd still had shown no sign of becoming a demon. Until she found out that he daughter was to become a Norn, one of the prophesized goddesses of time. At that moment Hild’s anger had gotten the better of her and in a fit of rage she had destroyed everything in her office. In this realization Hild had made the decision to send her daughter to live with her father.

Hild returned to the palace to find her daughter and get her ready for the trip.

Urd was in the recreation room of the palace playing with her toys that scattered across the floor.

“Urdy” Hild spoke in a sweet tone, which caused the child to turn to her mother.

“Mama!” Urd said with excitement and ran to her mother and gave her a hug causing Hild to laugh at her daughters excitement.

“Urd dear we are going on a trip” Hild spoke.

“Where are we going?” Urd looked at her mother with a curious look.

Hild took Urd’s hand and with a wave of her hand Hild brought up a portal that transported them to Asgard. With wide eyes Urd looked around in amazement at all the different sights that were different from her home.

“Mommy, where are we?” Urd ask as she looked up to her mother with confusion.

“Your new home.” Hild said trying to keep her emotions in check so that she did not cry.

“Why? Did I do something wrong? I don’t want to leave you!” Urd cried with tears coming down her face.

“It’s for you own good” Hild spoke as she felt her heart begin to break in two.

As they walk further into Asgard they came face to face with Kami, Urds father. Hild stared at the man with scornful eyes that showed how much she hated Him. Hild nudged her daughter to go towards him. Knowing better Urd did as she was told and began to walk towards him.

About halfway to him there was an unknown presence that made all three people freeze in place. This unknown presence was powerful and unknown to both Kami and Hild. Urd had stopped in her tracks as she also felt this presence and look to see where it was coming from.

As Urd looked around she notice a figure in the distance that looked to be a person in a black and red cloak. However she could not see its face due to that is was being hidden by a mask that was in the form of a snake that had eyes the shade of red but they were not the person’s real eye color.

Kami and Hild also felt the unknown presence and spotted the person that Urd was looking at. This caused both Hild and Kami to be on alert because this person had strong magic similar to theirs if not stronger. Although this person’s aura gave off a strong demonic presence it also had a small presence of divinity. From what they could infer was that this person should not be here and was a threat to their daughter.


	2. The Contract

Somewhere in a secluded location in Asgard the exchanged between Hild and Kami to have their daughter live in Heaven was interrupted by the unknown presence of a demon. With trained eyes on the unknown individual, Hild, Kami and Urd watch the person with caution.

After a few moments of constant staring the person began to approach the three in the distance. Out of pure instinct Hild and Kami where readying to attack the dark figure to protect their daughter, however before they were even given the chance to attack first the unknown demon summoned two barriers to isolate Hild and Kami from Urd. Both Hild and Kami tried to break the barriers that separated them from Urd and the unknown demon, but with all their power they could not break them, which surprised the two of them, and also terrified them. They were both trying to contemplate how this demon was able to prevent them from interfering with all the power that they possessed.

The unknown demon continued its approach towards the child. Urd was paralyzed in fear both her mother and father where trapped in barriers and could not help her. Now only a few feet in front of the demon Urd started to cry for her mother yet to anvil she was alone and could do nothing to protect herself.

The demon brought itself to Urd’s eye level so that she could see the persons mask and so that it could talk to the child.

“You do not need to fear me princess Urd” the demon spoke in a soft tone that caused Urd to relax a little and look up at the demon with watery eyes.

“Wh…who are you?” Urd asked in scared voice.

“I am a friend that can help you in this current situation that you are in.” the demon told her.

Urd turned to look behind to see that he parents where standing behind the barriers with anger on their faces towards the demon who was near their daughter. “They are fine Urd. The barriers are there so that you and I can have a chat in private without any interruption and they will not be harmed. They can still hear us but we will not be able to hear them so that we can speak in peace.” The demon told Urd which brought her attention back to the demon in front of her. She had noticed that he demons voice was female and seemed to be kind.

“What is your name?”

The demon gave off a small laugh at the question. “You can call me M for the current moment. In time you will learn who I am.” The demon reassured the child.

“Now back to the reason to why I have come to see you. I would like to ask you a question. Do you want to stay with your mother and continue to live in Nifelheim?”

With wide eyes Urd thought she would not see her mother again once she left with her father.

“Yes! I don’t want to leave mama, I want to stay with her forever. This place is so different from home, I don’t like it here.” Urd spoke with excitement and hatred for the place that she was currently in, as her eye showed happiness that she would be able to stay with her mother and not be forced to stay with her father.

The demon roared with laughter at the excitement of the child’s enthusiasm. This was going to be a profitable day indeed for the demon.

“Well then I have a proposal for you.” The demon stated. Urd gave her a quizzical look as to what she meant by that.

“You and I will form a contract.” The demon stated in a serious tone.

Behind the demon and Urd, Hild and Kami were struck with rage, Kami more than Hild. As He turned to Hild with eyes filled with fury as to why one of her demons was going to form a contract with His eldest daughter.

“Hild! We had a deal, Urd would stay with me for her protection and because she is a Norn!” he spoke with anger. Hild turn to him and she showed the same amount of anger, yet he could see in her eyes that this was not her doing.

“Why in the nine hells do think that this is my doing. I have never seen this demon before in my life. Also this demon has a slight sense of divinity in it, and the only other demon that I know of that has divine blood flowing though their veins is my daughter.” Hild spoke with equal anger towards her ex.

“And as you can see we cannot get past these damn barriers which is a question in itself.” Hild said in retort.

While Hild and Kami were bickering back and forth behind their barriers that were sound proof to Urd and the demon in front of her. The demon called M was about to explain the contract that would be made between her and the child.

“A contract?” Urd questioned.

“Has your mother taught you what a contract is especially between demons?” M ask the young child. Urd gave a nod to the demon.

“Good. Then I will get right to the point. What I propose is that I will let you stay with your mother and be at her side and not have to live in heaven with your father. However this will not happen now, I want you to stay with your father until you are in desperate need of your mothers help. When that time arrives I will meet with you again and keep my word and send you to live with her for the rest of your life and you will no longer have to live in Asgard with your father. Also you may NOT change your mind if you choose not to go and live with her as time passes after the contract has been signed. How does that sound so far?”

“Why do I have to still go with my father now? I don’t want to, I don’t even know him.” Urd asked in a pleading tone.

“The reason I am having go with him now is because there are things that you will learn in future years that you will not understand now even if I explain them to you now. That and I would like for you to get to know your younger sister she will be a good person for you to seek support from when the need arises.” The demon stated with a calm demeanor.

“What do you want from me?” Urd asked the demon.

With that the demon gave a small chuckle. “I see your mother has taught you will.”  
‘I would expect nothing less from the Daimakaicho’s daughter’ the demon thought.

“What I ask in return is two future favors that you will help me with when the time arises to when I will need them.” The demon stated.

“Do you accept the terms of the contract?”

Urd thought for a few minutes about what the demon had said. She loved her mother very much and she knew that she did as well even though she would hide behind the mask that she used to instill fear and intimidation in her demons.

Urd looked at the demon after giving it some thought.

“Yes” Urd said with confidence.

“Excellent, oh and one more thing before its sealed, after you sign you cannot refer to your mother by that term until you need her the most. You may however call her Hild or by any of her other titles, do you understand?” Urd gave the demon a look of shock but nodded her head in agreement.

“Good. Now I am going to have you make a small cut on your hand and I will do the same. This way the contract is acknowledges between the two of us and to show that it is binding until all agreements are made. Then we will shake hands. Understood?” The demon explained in detail.

Urd just simply gave a nod and did as she was told. Once their hands met in agreement there was a burst of red lightning that formed around their hands to show that the contract has been signed. After the release each other’s hand there was a mark found on Urd’s upper left arm in the shape of a snake that was wrapped around a seven-pointed red star. Urd looked up at the demon with a puzzled look as to why that was on her skin.

“The mark on your arm is prof of the contract that you and I have made. The mark will disappear after I leave here but dose not mean that contract has been fulfilled, it just does that so no one will judge you for having made a contract with a demon. However once the time comes to when you will need your mother in a desperate situation, I will return and that mark will let you know that I am near. It also will deliver a punishment warning you if you decided to go back on the contract and I will be the only one able to remove it. But I do not think that will happen, yet only time will tell.” M told Urd to help the child understand.

Urd looked up at the demon to show that she understood what the demon had just explained.

“Can I go back to my parents now?” Urd ask with hesitation.

M just smiled at the child and with a wave of her hand the barriers dropped. At that moment Hild and Kami moved toward Urd and the demon known as M with haste and a protective instinct.

The demon held up a hand in to show that she meant no harm. However Hild and Kami where still on the defensive.

“As you both know that the child and I have a contract and there is nothing to you can do.” The demon stated in a calm voice.

Hild’s hands were clenched into fists with several sparks of electricity coming off them to show her anger towards the demon. Kami was a bit more calm then his ex but also showed his anger.

“How dare you form a contract with my daughter! I am your ruler this is treason!” Hild spoke with a growl to show her anger.

“I understand your anger Lady Hild, and in time you will understand why I formed a contract with your daughter. Yet still there is nothing that can be done, we will meet again once she is in need of your help, but until then she will remain with Kami.” The demon stated in her own form of displeasure. Kami said nothing because he new that their was nothing he could do. Yet their was something about this demon that did not settle well with him, but only time will tell once Urd would need her mother's help and not his.

“Now I must depart this realm I have other appointments that need taken care of. We will meet again princess Urd and Lady Daimakaicho.” With that the women bowed and departed with a puff of black smoke. Just as M had said the mark on her arm disappeared as if there was no trace of it.

After all was said and done Urd did as she was told and went with her father. She turned to see her mother walk in the other and tears began to fall down her face since she knew that she might never see her mother again.

Hild’s heart was breaking to know that her daughter was no longer with her and a stray tear ran down her check, but was quickly wiped away to hide her emotion. Hild also felt anger towards the demon that made that contract, and she would dedicate most of her time to figure out whom that person was and bring so much pain to that demon once she found whom this M was.


	3. The Return Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. I would love to here what you think. Now on with the show!  
> AN: From here on are spoilers from Season 2 Episode 17 with some minor changes.

It had been many millennia since the contract that was made between Urd and the demon M. Urd was now a second-class goddess limited license and administrator for Yggdrasil. She had been through rough times as she was growing up in Asgard, but she made the best of them. Her younger sister Belldandy had made a wish to a mortal named Keiichi Morisato, which required her sister to remain in the mortal realm. As time kept passing she had decided to go to the mortal realm as well to help her sister’s relationship with her boyfriend progress to the next level. That task had become a challenge all on its own. Not to mention dealing with her youngest sister Skuld and her inventions and to prevent her from killing Keiichi since he was dating Belldandy. Then there was all the chaos with the Lord of Terror and Mara’s release from her seal and all her plains to rid the goddesses from the mortal realm.

Through all theses events unknown to Urd and her sisters, there was a figure that was watching her and it just happened to be the demon that had made the contract with her those many years ago. M had found it amusing to watch the goddesses from afar especially her client. However the day when Mara had split Urd’s two halves to get her to become a demon and destroy her divine half was the most interesting. Yet that event did not last since they youngest goddess fused Urd’s to halves back together but there was something that went wrong. M was watching the temple from the roof top of a building not so far away when she felt the aura of one of her associates approach her to bring her an update of what was going to happen next which would lead M to fulfill her end of the contract that was made between the goddess and her.

“Ah, Master Raja what brings you here to this period in time?” M ask in curiosity.

Raja was not your normal demon; he did not have a human form but the form of a lion. His fur was completely black with red tribal marking of demonic origin and his main and tail tip were made of hell fire instead of hair, which made his appearance more intimidating to other demons. He was one of M’s most trust allies and her companion.

“Milady you had asked me to inform you when the contract you made with Urd would come to pass. Well that is going to happen by this evening today.” Raja stated to his leader.

“Interesting that was quicker than I had anticipated.” M said in amusement.

“Then I guess its time to prepare for the princess to return to Nifelheim. Would like to join me as I reintroduce myself to her and her mother? I’m sure they would fine you quiet appealing.” M said in a kind voice that terrified Raja since his mistress was not known for her kindness.

“It would be an honor your ladyship” Raja said without question

Both M and Raja turned their attention to the temple and waited for event to fall into place before they approached the goddess and her family and to wait for the Daimakaicho to arrive once Urd called for her.

* * *

Urd was atop the building that was under construction comtemplating on what to do in order to fix her split personalities since her divine half was taking over her demonic half.

“Well I guess its about time, I will count on you to take care of the rest.” Demon Urd said.

“Are you sure your ok with this your soul is being pull closer towards the divine” said Goddess Urd.

“ And my demonic half will disappear and a new goddess will be born in its place. I will not allow that to happen.” Said demon Urd.

“So what are we going to do?”

“We are going to fix it.”

Back at the temple Belldandy and the others are worried about Urd’s condition since it seems to be getting worse and there maybe nothing they can do.

“Is that true!” Skuld spoke in horror

“I’m afraid so, the demonic side of Urd will disappear completely.” Belldandy said in an upsetting tone.

“That cannot happen!” Skuld demanded

“Hold on! Are you sure that is what’s happening?” Mara questioned

“Did you not notice Urd’s behavior before she left?” Belldandy told Mara

Mara though back to before Urd left and realized that her demonic side was off and that it seem to not know what was going around her.

“You’re right” Mara said in a depressing tone

“That can’t be all bad having Urd become 100% goddess.” Keiichi said to the others

“ But then Urd would not be herself, and everything would be different” Belldandy said with concern

“I don’t want that to happen. If big sis does become a full goddess then I want have anyone to fight with.” Skuld stated with a sad and upset demeanor

“What if we ask Kami for help like you had suggested earlier?” Keiichi asked

Belldandy shook her head. “Kami could restore Urd’s personalities, however…”

“Kami would take this opportunity to rewrite Urd’s programming and make her a full goddess.” Skuld responded while trying not to cry.

“So there is nothing that can be done then.” Keiichi said depressingly while looking at the floor.

“Have you three forgotten what I had said earlier?” Mara said in a frustrated tone towards the others.

“However I’m very opposed to do it…” Mara said in hesitation.

“Then I guess there is only one other way then.” Urd said from the doorway into the sitting area.

All three look surprised to see Urd standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

“It is exactly as Mara had said there is only one other person who has equal power to Kami. However there will be a price for her help.” Urd said to regret.

“You are correct she could do it.” Mara said in fear.

“Who is she?” Keiichi ask in confusion.

“The Daimakaicho, Hild” Urd said in a gloomy voice.

The other shook in fear at the mention of her name. Mara in particular was sweating bullets since it was her boss. However Urd gave off a calm aura to the idea.

“Well I will go call her.” Urd stated before heading towards the phone at the end of the hall.

Urd hesitate before picking up the phone and dialing the number, but finally got the courage to pick up the phone and dial the number. The number seem to be embedded into her head but cannot remember how.

The other where staring at her from the door looking down the hall. Mara was shaking in fear as she watch Urd call her boss, which she found odd for a brief second.

“Is it that easy to call her?” Keiichi questioned.

“How in the hell am I suppose to know! What are you guys so scared for?” Skuld said yelling at Keiichi

“Sh…shut up! You are lucky you don’t know a damn thing.” Mara yelled at Skuld

The phone started to ring and then someone picked up. The others could see that Urd was surprised that she answered so quickly.

“Uh… hello? Yes, it’s been a long time. This is probably the first time I’ve ever called you” Urd stuttered

“Is it an old friend?” Keiichi questioned

“No. It’s not like that. You see…”Belldandy was beginning to explain.

“You must know about what happened right, and don’t play dumb, because I know you know.” Urd continuing her conversation.

Urd’s eyes widened in shock at what she had just hear and almost dropped the phone.

“Wa… But we are not ready for you!.... Hello?” Urd hung up the phone after the call ended.

“Is something wrong?”Belldandy said with a concerned face.

“She said she is coming over.” Urd said while still in shock.

All four of the other gasped in horror and almost jumping out of their skins.

“The Daimakaicho is coming!” Mara said while she shook in fright.

“Well what do you expect she is my mother after all” Urd stated

Before anyone had time to react to Urd’s announcement the clouds in the sky blacken and lightning danced in the sky, along with the wind blowing debris everywhere. A stray streak of lighting impacted the bell tower destroying it and leaving nothing left of what was originally there.

“Amazing” Belldandy gasped

“She’s here.”

**To Be Continued!**


	4. The Return Part 2

A cyclone of wind descended to where the bell tower originally stood. As the wind dissipated a women was in its place. She looked like an older Urd except for some minor differences such as she had slightly darker skin and her sigils were red and in the shape of stars. Her clothing seemed to be very similar to Urd’s with minor differences.

Hild was standing there observing her surrounding with a smile on her face.

“You mean…she’s Urd’s mother?!” Keiichi said in shock.

Hild simile grew wider once she spotted Urd.

“OH!... Urdy its been far to long.” Hild said with excitement in her voice as she embraced Urd in a big hug.

“Could you at least have tried to arrive more quietly?” Urd told her mother with annoyance. Urd could not stand her mother, she left her in Asgard and did not return for her.

“I held back as much as I could.” Hild addressed Urd pulling back from their hug slightly. “Besides I would have normally blown a little town like this away without breaking a sweat.”

“Is she really that powerful?” Keiichi ask while noticing Skuld getting closer to Belldandy.

“Yes. All the jewelry she is wearing is to seal her power.” Belldandy answered

“If that is the case,” Belldandy paused for a brief second. “Then her real power is…”

Before Belldandy could finish Hild had interrupted her. “So your Belldandy? And you must be Skuld?”

“Yes” Belldandy said in a cheerful voice.

Hild wrapped them in a hug smothering both girls in her chest. “You look just like him!” Hild said in a happy tone.

‘Hild is Urd’s mother’ Belldandy thought

‘Is she really the ruler of demons?’ Skuld thought to herself

“Its very nice to meet you Hild” Belldandy greeted her

“And you must be Keiichi Morisato” Hild stated as she clung to Keiichi’s side.

“Well she is just like Urd she does not seem to listen to everything you are saying” Skuld said as she watched Hild hang allover Keiichi.

“Hey I’m not that bad.” Urd said in defense

“You know Keiichi I like guys like you.”

“What can you tell me about those desires that might lay behind those caring eyes of yours?” Hild said while staring directly into Keiichi’s eyes. “I would love find out”

Keiichi pulled away with fear in his eyes as Hild gave him a hungry look.

Turning to face Urd, Hild was ready to get down to business. “So, why don’t you tell me the complete story as to why I have come here… hmm”

“Oh, and don’t run away now my dear Mara” Hild said while looking towards Mara.

“I would never do such a thing Lady Daimakaicho.” Mara said out of fear.

As everyone was heading inside the, watching from the rooftop of a building several feet away from the temple M and Raja had been watching the entire scene waiting for the proper moment to approach the group. M had found the entire debacle to be quite fascinating, she had notice that Urd’s affection towards her mother had changed which she was not surprised about.

“I think its time that we reintroduce ourselves to the princess and the Daimakaicho. Don’t you think Master Raja?” as M brought the lion away from his thoughts.

“I would have to agree with you Milady” Raja answered with respect to his leader.

With a smile M had leaped off the roof of the building they were standing on and headed towards the temple to complete her end of the contract that was made so many years ago. Raja followed his mistress as ordered and made way for the temple.

Back in the temple everyone was in the living room discussing what to do about Urd’s current dilemma.

“Hmm” Hild had stated from her position floating above the table in front of her looking down at the others.

“Fusing a goddess and a demon, huh? Though it is possible and would be easy for me to do. However it would be easier to just choose a side.” Hild stated with confidence looking to Urd.

“There is no way I would choose. I am a half goddess and half demon and anything other than that would not be me.” Urd stated plainly towards her mother.

“I can return you to normal, but what if I had you come back to Nifelheim once I’m done?” Hild asked

Everyone in the room gasped after Hild had made that offer to Urd.

“I thought you might ask something like that and the answer is NO. I am a goddess and I belong in Asgard.” Urd spat back at her mother.

Just after Urd had made that comment another presence was felt by the goddesses and demons in the room. Urd felt a burning sensation on her arm that brought sheer pain, which caused her to scream and roll on her side as she was clenching her left arm. Urd’s screams caused everyone to look at Urd with confusion and shock. Hild immediately went to Urd’s side and held her close to comfort her daughter and to find out what was wrong.

The sleeve on Urd’s shirt had been burnt away from the heat coming from her arm. In the place where Urd had felt the pain they was a marking that had appeared in the form of a snake wrapped around a seven-point star. At that moment the unknown presence made itself known to all who were in the room.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Said the voice in a commanding tone that was coming from the doorway that leads to the living room where everyone had congregated.

At the immediate sound of the voice all eyes were on the person in the doorway along with the companion that was next to her.

Hild glanced at the person and without a second thought knew who it was. Hild getting ready to attack the person, however before she could do anything the person spoke again looking at the Daimakaicho.

“Lady Daimakaicho it seems that you have not forgotten who I am.” M had said in a calm tone.

Then M looked at Urd who was still in her mother’s arms clenching her arm that was in pain. M waved her hand in the air and trace out a symbol to stop the pain coming from Urd’s arm. Yet the mark that was on Urd’s arm remained visible for everyone to see.

“I did not think you would remember the contract you and I made when you were younger princess Urd.” M said staring at her client.

As the pain went away she sat up and looked at the person in the doorway with a questionable look. She then turned her attention to her mother who had a look of anger on her face that was directed to the person in the doorway.

“Who are you? And what the fuck did you do to me?” Urd asked

“Then I guess I will need to reintroduce myself. You know me as M and when you were about 5 years old. I had made a contract with you before your mother sent you to go live with your father.” M had answered

“And now I am here to hold up my end of the contract. If you do not believe I can show you or you can ask your mother, princess.”

Urd looked at her mother with suspicion and wonder. “Hild what the hell is this woman taking about. Why did one of your demon make a contract with me?”

Hild turned to Urd and the look on her mothers face was of sympathy. “This is not one of my demons. I have been searching for this person for many millennia after she made the contract with you. But I was unable to locate her, and now I can stop looking since she has finally revealed herself.”

The others in the room were still awe struck as to what was going on between this unknown demon named M and Hild and Urd. Belldandy was observing the demon but she could not see her face or her body since it is covered by a mask and cloak.

M getting impatient decided to move things along and using her magic brought up a hologram of her and Urd making the contract all those years ago. “This should help you remember what I am talking about.” M stated to all those in the room. After the video was finished M continued with her reintroduction.

“So now that you are aware of what had happen since you seemed to forget, which I had expected since so much time has pasted since then. Now as I had stated before you do not have a choice you will return to Nifelheim with your mother as agreed in the contract.” M was now floating in the air in the doorway while she explained what is going to happen to Urd.

Still confused as to what was going on Belldandy started to ask several questions to this demon that called herself M.

“Who are you really? And why do you hide your appearance from us?” Belldandy demined

M turned her attention to the Goddess. “You are very smart young goddess. True M is not my true name and unfortunately I cannot give it to you because you are not a demon or have demon blood flowing through your veins. The same goes for my appearance. However I can let the Daimakaicho, Urd and Mara know who I am since they carry demonic blood. That or I would need my counterparts approval, which I do not plain on asking her for. ” M explained

“Then why don’t you show use who you are then?” Mara blared in anger out towards M. This caused Raja to speak up since a low level demon was insulting his mistress.

“You will hold your tongue when you are in the presence of my mistress!” Raja growled in a deep voice at the little demon, which caused her to hide behind Hild in fear.

“MASTER RAJA! You silence that mouth of yours or I will do it for you.” M shouted to her companion that made the room shake with the sheer anger coming from her voice. This cause everyone in the room to cringe in fear, expect for Hild who was amazed by this demon’s power.

Raja did as he was told and went back to sitting next to his mistress’ side.

“I apologized for Raja’s rudeness we are guests in your home and it seems he has forgotten his manners.” M said to the others in a calm and almost cheery voice that was the complete opposite from her tone was just seconds ago.

“Now back to the matter at hand, Urd as part of the contract we made you will return to Nifelheim with your mother. If you don’t however the pain you will experience from the brand that is on your arm will be non of which there are words to describe.”

Everyone in the room was waiting for Urd to respond. Urd looked at everyone in the room and was at a lost for words; she was going to Nifelheim even if it was against her wishes and that of her sisters. Then M made another comment that might offer some closer.

“How about this I will give you 2 weeks to get yourself ready for the move and once that time is up I will come back to escort to back to Nifelheim. Hild I would like for you to join me as well in bring her back to Nifelheim if that is alright with you?” M spoke to both Hild and Urd.

“I do not see the harm in joining you since I profit from this agreement that you have made with Urdy.” Hild answered.

“Excellent! And I have another offer for you; we’ll call it a gift from myself to you. I will reveal myself to you and Urd along with Mara behind you since I seem to have scared the little demon after my out burst. This is will happen once we reach Nifelheim of course.” M offered to the three demons in the room.

Raja was about to protest that action that his mistress suggested. M saw his displeasure but reassured him.

“Raja its alright I think you and I will find their reactions quiet amusing once they see.” M told the lion siting next to her.

“So princess do you agree with that I have proposed?” M asked Urd.

“Far enough” Urd stated in a calm manner since it seems she was too tired to even argue.

Belldandy, Keiichi and Skuld all cried in disbelief of what Urd had just said.

“Sister you cannot do this. We can get Kami to help, he would never allow this to happen” Belldandy said in protest. But M had answered before Urd had the chance to.

“Belldandy, Kami already knows of what is happening he was there along with Hild when I made the contract with the Urd. This is beyond his control.” M told Belldandy in a neutral tone.

Star struck Belldandy could not say anything but sulk in sadness.

“Well since I have made myself known to everyone I will depart and return in 2 weeks time to take Urd back to Nifelheim. Oh and one more thing before I go your mother can still fix your personalities our contract does not hinder this current issue, but once you enter Nifelheim you will become a demon and no longer be a goddess that part is with our contract do you understand?” M stated in a serious tone.

Stunned Urd just gave the women a nod to acknowledge in agreement.

“Good. See you in 2 weeks” and with that M and Raja disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

After the two demons left, Hild still holding Urd in her arms checked to see if there were any other injuries that her daughter might have suffered from that bothersome mark that was on her arm. Fortunately Urd seemed to be ok just tired. Urd was strong enough to sit up again and after a few healing potion that she had taken she was now able to have her mother help her with bringing her personalities back to normal.

“Are you sure you are ready to begin?” Hild ask her daughter with what seemed to be a sense of concern.

“Yes. Lets get this over with” Urd told her mother

Now outside Hild raised a complex design effortlessly which caused Urd to show some frustration, but she would expect nothing less from the Daimakaicho.

“Don’t look so surprise I need you to help me from here on word.” Hild said

“What?! Why?!” Urd asked in surprise.

“You expect me to chant all 512 verses. I need you to help me with all the divine parts.” Hild said in retort.

“Don’t tell you cant do it, the daughter of the Daimakaicho can’t sing the divine part.” Hild said dramatically at Urd. “Oh, Kami” Hild said dramatically look up towards the sky.

“Alright I’ll do it, now would you stop that.” Urd told Hild in frustration.

With her mothers drama over Urd transformed into her goddess outfit as she spread her arms out, to her surprise her sisters did the same.

“Let us help through this Urd.” Belldandy told her older sister

Hild could not help but give a slight grin at that the other goddesses. “Ok, lets give this a try.” Hild stated.

Hild started to chant her part of the spell, which cause her body to glow with magic. A few seconds later Urd started her part to help balance out Hild’s own magic. ‘Good Good its working’ Hild thought as they progressed though the chanting. ‘I can’t keep up with this divine part’ Urd thought to herself until she felt her sisters magic come to help balance out the spell. Once Hild and the two young goddesses stopped they watched as spirals of magic formed around Urd and a bright surrounded the neighborhood in light, which meant the spell had ended.

“I’m back to my old self” Urd said under her breath.

Urd looking up to her mother she knew that she would see her again in 2 weeks time along with the other two demon that were here earlier.

“I’ll see you soon my little Urdy” Hild said in a cheery tone.

“I know” Urd answered in a sad tone.

Hild called the cyclone to her to take her away and as quick as it came it was gone and so was she.

“Looks like I will see you soon as well Urd. It’s going to be great that we are going to be working together.” Mara said after coming out from her hiding place behind Keiichi.

“Mara get the hell out of her before I turn you into ash” Urd said in anger. Mara ran after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well this just got a whole lot more interesting. Any ideas what is going to happen next? R&R
> 
> Until Next Time :D


	5. The Reveal

The two weeks have passed and as promised M and Raja have returned to the temple to bring Urd back to Nifelheim. M and Raja were in the temple with Urd waiting for the arrival of Hild and Mara to join them so that they could all go together. Urd had a satchel next to her that contained items that she was bring with. Keiichi and her sisters joined M, Raja and Urd in the living room waiting with them so that they could say their goodbyes to their older sister and friend.

“Urd I don’t want you to go, there must be something we can do?” Skuld pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“I’m afraid that there is nothing we can do it’s a formal contract and it’s binding.” Urd told her baby sister.

M and Raja wanted to gag at the heart to heart she was having with her sisters, but that came to an end as M felt Hild and Mara’s presence outside the temple. She then looked at Urd who also felt their presence in the front yard.

“Urd its time. Come, we must meet your mother and Mara in the temples main yard.” M said to Urd with a commanding voice. Urd nodded in agreement and followed her and Raja to the front of the temple. Keiichi, Belldandy and Skuld followed as well.

Once outside M and Raja saw Hild and Mara stand at the top of the stairs waiting for Urd and the other two demons. Hild had a smile on her face since she was about to get her daughter back and she would finally have her heir to her throne.

“You may say your goodbyes. When you are done meet me with the others so that we can depart. There is much to discuss.” M told Urd before she left to go stand near Raja who was already near Hild and Mara. Urd turn to her sisters and Keiichi with a small smile.

“Don’t cry for me ok we’ll see each other again soon I hope. Even though I will be a demon.” Urd told her sisters. She hugged both her sisters and then Keiichi.

“Keep them safe for me.” Urd told Keiichi in his ear as she hugged him. His reply was a smile and nod.

Urd turned and head towards her mother and the other demons so that they could depart.

“I’m ready” Urd told M with a weak voice.

“Very well. Lady Daimakaicho would like to bring up the portal or shall I? M gestured to Hild.

“I would be more than happy to now that I finally have my daughter back.” Hild smiled at Urd and with a wave of her hand she summoned the gateway to Nifelheim. Hild and Mara were the first to enter then it was Urd and finally before entering M and Raja looked back at the others and spoke.

“We will meet again.” M told the group with a positive voice.

After passing through the portal M and Raja found Hild, Urd and Mara in the palace reception hall waiting for their new guests to arrive.

“So now that I am back here with Hild. What do want from me?” Urd ask M as she enter the room.

“First, you no longer need to refer to you mother as Hild. Now that I have returned you to Nifelheim you can start calling her mother again, if you so choose since I think that would make her happy.” M told Urd

“Second, what you owe me in terms of our contract is two favors that I can ask of you anytime I might need them.”

M could see Hild getting impatient and wanted to know who this person really was and not have to keep staring at the stupid mask that she wore.

“Since you promised us that you’d reveal yourself to us why don’t we get that over with because I want to see the demon who formed this contract with my daughter in the first place.” Hild said in an annoyed tone.

Raja looked up at his mistress in concern if she should be doing that since he knew who she was to these demons.

“Milady are you sure this is wise to show and tell them who you really are. Won’t there be consequences to what you are doing.” Raja said in concern for his leader.

“It will be fine Raja, and no there will be no consequences from revealing my true identity to them. Plus I would love see their reaction.” M told her companion.

M look back at the other demons so she could continue her conversation with Hild before she removed her cloak and mask.

“Yes, as promised I said I would show you who I am and give you my real name.” M told Hild with respect.

M first removed her cloak, which then exposed her hair and skin. Both Hild and Urd’s eyes went wide when they saw that she had white hair similar to theirs only it was short almost a pixie hair style and a black feather hung from some pieces of hair and two others were hung from her ears as earrings. Her skin was also dark like Hilds.

“OK! Who the hell are you?” Both Hild and Urd said at the same time.

“Let me remove my mask and then I will tell you. You both really are alike when it comes to having little patients.” M said with a small laugh.

M had her face towards the ground so that they could only see the outline of her face after she removed the mask. She looked up at the three demons in front of her so that they could see her face. Both Hild and Urd took a few step back just from the shock at what they saw staring at them. M had violet eyes identical to both Hild and Urd however her sigils were blood red and in the shape of stars only the ones on her cheeks where three point stars and the one on her forehead was a seven pointed star.

M looked at their faces and began to laugh hysterically at their faces. “See Raja I told that their reactions would be priceless.”

Hild was the first to speak and took several steps toward the woman.

“What is your name? And how in Nidhogg’s name do look like Urd and I?” Hild demanded.

“To answer your first question my name is princess Moro.” Moro told Hild with a cheerful demeanor. Raja interrupted again which pissed off Moro to no end.

“Lady Moro, I don’t think they will be able to handle the answer to that other question.” Raja told his mistress. This caused Moro flare with rage and her seals started to show and glow and she got angry.

“RAJA! If you interrupt me one more time I will skin you alive and mount you on my wall when we return home and I will make sure it will be slow and painful do you understand. I will NOT have you disobey my orders are we clear?!” Moro looked at her demon with eyes that raged with fear and intimidation the look identical to Hilds own.

“Yes Lady Moro” Raja said as he bowed in fear to his princess.

Hild, Mara and Urd stood awestruck to what they saw between the lion and Moro.

“Now. Where was I, ah yes the reason I look so much like you and Urd here is quite simple. However you might want to sit down for this one.” Moro told Hild and Urd but they remained standing.

“Ok, don’t say I did not worn you. The reason I look so much like you and Urd here is because I am Urd’s daughter from the future.” Both Hild and Urd froze at the answer. Of all the things that Hild and her daughter could think of that was not one of them. Mara was collapsed on the floor passed out after she heard the words ‘Urd’s daughter’. Urd was the first to speak this time.

“How is that even possible my mother and I are the only ones who have control over time of the past? And last I checked I was not planning on having kids anytime soon.” Urd said with urgency.

“And not only that how are you able to make a contract with me when I was so young that is almost trying to alter reality.”

Moro just laughed again. “So many question and I’m sure my grandmother has few of the her own as well. I will answer your questions as best I can but there are some things that I will not answer. Not because I don’t want to, it is simply that I am not permitted to due to that it could alter reality more drastically than what I want it to. That and my counterpart would take notice to it and she would want to start another argument that I would like to avoid, since she doesn’t know what I have done so far.” Moro answered Urd.

“Now to answer your questions the reason I am able to come back in time is because I am in line to be the next Daimakaicho and being your daughter and Hild’s granddaughter helps with that as well. Now before you get worried grandma you have many many years ahead of you before Urd takes her place and many more to which it is now my current time to take hers. To answer your second question the reason I am able to make a contract with you is because of another responsibility I carry which is that I am one of the two guardians that can control and maintain reality at least when it comes to demons. Does that help?” Moro looked at her mother.

“Yes, but now I have a splitting headache.” Urd answered Moro. Moro looked to her grandmother to see how she was faring and to her surprise very well.

“Do you have any questions grandma?” Moro looked at Hild

“Only one. What is your purpose for being here now that you completed your end of the contract that you made with your mother here?” Hild said in a neutral tone.

“Simple and straight to the point. The reason I am here other than to fulfill my end of the deal is to help you teach my mother on how to use her demonic magic now that she is a demon but only for a short while until I have shown her what I want her to see then you will take over from there. Also I intend to guide you to a certain point in time to where I feel that my overall goal will come to pass once I return to my time. That is why Master Raja has accompanied me in this endeavor since he can travel between the time I am currently in and our own to keep me updated on the progress I make here. Also keep an eye on Nifelheim while I’m away here. Satisfied with my answer?” Moro asked

“Yes, oh and one more thing how are you able to control your magic without wearing any seals?” Hild asked out of curiosity.

Moro smiled she was wondering if they had noticed the lack of jewelry on her since they can sense that she wields great power.

“You are very observant. I must get that from you and not from mom. The reason that I do not wear seal similar to what you and mother wear is because I was taught a different way on how to control them.”

Moro arms and back began to glow and after the glowing faded her arms and back were covered in spell circles that had a snake weaved in between them.

“These markings on my arms and back are what help me control my magic. There are ten seals, I have the power to release the first eight when I choose, the last two on my back are little more special. Those seals are there to seal away the small amount of divine blood that runs through my veins. There is only one person who can break them and unfortunately I am forbidden mention who unless under dire circumstances. I am able to release them myself however I still require permission to release them.” The markings faded and were once again invisible.

“Is that all?” Moro ask the two women in front of her.

Neither woman answered except they both started to approach her and she became worried at what they were up to. Hild and Urd now in front of Moro and at the same time they slapped her upside the head to show their disapproval in her actions from the beginning. Then they embraced her in a hug to show that they had found something that was going to exist in the distant future. While still in a hug with her mother and grandmother she notice Raja head towards Mara who was still passed out on the floor in the room. Raja gave a loud roar, which instantly made Mara wake up and skyrocket into the air in surprise and fear of the lion. This made all three tan women laugh at Mara’s reaction.

“Raja did you find a new recruit to train and torture?” Moro approached the lion with a sense of amusement.

“I think this one has great potential since her son is the current head of Nifelheim’s army.” Raja stated but just notice he let something slip in his comment and looked up to his princess in fear.

“Raja!” Moro shouted in anger “Watch what you say while we are in this time even some of the slightest things can change the outcome of the future, you should know this.” Moro snapped at her lower level demon. Mara, Hild and Urd stared at the Raja and Moro in surprise at the comment Raja had made.

“Did he just say that I am going to have son, who will be the head of Nifelheim’s army?” Mara asked to see if her hearing was going.

Moro sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She can answer that question as much as she did not want to. But she will not mention how he got that position in the first place.

“Yes, your future son if the head of my army back in my time. But I will not answer any questions about him unless I feel the need to. GOT IT!” Moro said in a threatening tone that scared Mara. Mara could tell that she is Hild’s granddaughter.

“I think it would be good to call it a day, with all the new information that you have heard. Oh and mother don’t even try to tell my aunts who I am, or even that dumbass mortal that aunt Belldandy keeps around. Because if you do you will wish that I had not revealed myself to you, and I say this in loving manner.” Moro said to her mother with piercing violet eyes like her grandmother.

“Where in the hell did you learn how intimidate people like that?” Hild asked her granddaughter with a smile.

Moro smiled “From you mostly, but someone close to me also taught me some skills that you did not have at the time.”

“I think that its time for me to retired for the evening. Since grandma has to put in your new status mother, I hope you get a good nights rest as well you are going to need it.” Moro called Raja over to accompany her, which he did without question and then were gone from the others.

Hild looked at her daughter with a smile. “You have got yourself a little hell raiser. I am impressed that her magic is powerful maybe even more powerful than my own.”

Urd glared at her mother “All I have to say is she is just like her grandmother, but I’m curious as to who her father is and why she did not mention him. Also did you see how she yelled at Mara at the mention of her son once that lion of hers mention who he was.”

“I have to agree with you Urdy, she did not mention who the lucky guy was that you are supposedly going to meet one day and marry. I also noticed her reaction at the mention of Mara’s future son, she almost seem embarrassed if you could say that much. But Moro is correct I do need to finalize your new status as a demon in Nidhogg’s system.”

Hild was leaving to head to her office, Mara followed suit. Before she was completely out of sight she turned to address her daughter one last time. “Oh! I almost forgot to say this when we arrived. Welcome home my little Urdy!” Hild smile and one of her rare but true smiles “ Your room is the same as you left it, you may change it as you wish. Good night dearest daughter.” With that said Hild was gone and out of sight.

Urd sighed in exhaustion from the days events and now she found out that she is going to have a daughter who will be the future ruler of Nifelheim after her and her mother are gone from this world. All she could do was smile and be happy. Urd headed to her old room which had not changed from when she was a child, she unpacked her belongings and did what her daughter had suggested and rested for the remainder of the evening. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day with her daughter and mother.


	6. From Goddess to Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, here is the chapter you have been waiting for. This one has some humor in it so I hope you like it and always please R&R. I do NOT own R+V. Now on with the story!

‘Urdy Wake up!’

Urd could hear her mother’s voice ringing in her head. It was sweet at first so she just ignored it and went back to sleep. This only lasted a few seconds until she heard a shout in her head that caused her to shoot up out of her bed and cover her ears at the noise, then looked at her clock that was on the her nightstand it read 7:00am. ‘For Christ sake mother is as bad as Belldandy when it comes to not sleeping in!’ Urd thought to herself as she final got out of bed. She changed into a simple outfit since she did not know what her mother or daughter had planed for her. Since it was her first day as demon.

‘Urd! I want you in the main hall NOW!’ She heard her mother scream him in anger within her head. Now she was getting pissed and yelled back. ‘ MOTHER! Would to calm the fuck down I’m coming!’ Urd shouted back at her mother. Urd had made it to the main hall to see Hild at the table eating but she did not see her daughter anywhere which seemed odd.

“Would you please not shout your thoughts into my head I don’t need a headache this early.” Urd said with anger in her voice.

“Sit and eat. I had the cook make it especially for you just like when you were a child.” Hild smiled but this one was her normal smile that did not show compassion it was just another one of her masks that she wore.

“Where is Moro? Is she still sleeping?” Urd asked while she was eating with her mother.

“She has been up since 5 o’clock this morning. She and Raja are doing something down in the training grounds.”

Urd almost choked on her food at the fact that her daughter was awake so early. The thought of getting up at that hour is unknown to her and she could tell she did not get that trait from her.

“You must be joking. Who in their right mind would be up at that hour and doing who knows what!” Urd asked her mother while trying not to choke in her food.

“I have no idea I was told by one of the servants that she was in the training grounds do something that they had never seen the other soldiers do before. Oh and I have put you in the Nidhogg system as a second class demon trainee and you will stay there till I think that you are ready to get your first class license, or until that daughter of yours says other wise since she is of higher rank than you.” Hild told her with a stern voice.

“Today however I think Moro wants to work with you on your control of magic and I will be joining you as well to advise the lesson. Plus I want to see my granddaughters skills and how well she is at controlling them and it will give us time to bond as a family.” Hild said with a chipper voice which sent chills down Urd’s spine but she did not let it show.

 

Down at the training grounds Moro and Raja were practicing on weapons and magic techniques in a combat situation. Moro was using a spear as her current weapon of choice and wearing light combat armor for maximum flexibility but was as strong as dragon scales; she was surrounded but 25 ‘enemies’ that Raja conjured up with his own magic to help his princess practice. However these targets had the skills of high-ranking demons that were give one objective destroy the target in front of them.

“Princess are you ready to begin again?” Raja asked before giving the order to start attacking. With a smirk Moro looked at her victims and stood in the center of the arena with her spear in hand while in a defense position.

“Bring it on! This shall be over quickly like last 10 rounds before this group.” She said with cockiness.

With a laugh of his own Raja gave his order. “Demons your orders are as followed destroy the target in front of you and do not hold back.”   
With the order given all 25 demons started their assault on the princess. The first five that came in contact with her spear, as she used it to block their attacks then use their own weight against them to impale them with said spear. Now with no weapon she jumped in to the air to avoid the next wave of attacks from another group of demons. Using her magic she summoned another weapon of her choice this time it was a pair of daggers for close combat.

Unknown to her she did not notice her mom and grandma enter the arena to begin her mother’s lesson. Raja felt their auras immediately once they neared the entrance of the room and turned to them and bowed out of respect.

“Lady Daimakaicho, Lady Urd so glad you could join us. Did you rest well?”

Hild acknowledged the lion with a nod of her own to greet the lion that was sitting on the boundaries of the area watching Moro as she was attacking her targets.

“Good morning to you as well Raja. I see my granddaughter has already started with the training.” Hild said as she walked towards the lion. He summoned a chair for the Daimakaicho to sit in so that she could observe her granddaughter more comfortably, which she accepted without hesitation. Urd followed her mother and stood on the other side of the lion to watch as well.

“How long has she been fighting this group of targets? It seems to me for a while.” Urd asked the lion.

All Raja did was smile. “Lady Urd this is the 11th round since we started this morning. This round consist of 25 targets that have the power of high ranking demons that were given an order by myself to destroy the target that was in front of them. That target is princess Moro.”

Urd’s eyes widen in horror that her daughter could get seriously injured if she made the wrong move. Raja noticed the panic in the lady’s eye and began to reassure her.

“Lady Urd, Moro is more than capable of handling these types of targets on a daily basis back in our time. This is how she trains her soldiers so that they are able to handle the most extreme circumstances if the need should ever arise.”

Moro had just finished off another set of five demons, which left only 15 more demons. She had taken the pervious five with close combat by taking her daggers to the vital organs in each demon leaving the daggers in the last one she took out. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the mother and grandmother at the edge of the arena watching her battle her targets. She gave off a laugh that could be heard by all parties in the arena. ‘Maybe we should have some fun and do a little demonstration for our new guests’ she thought to herself.

Raja saw the look in his mistress’s eyes while she was floating in the air observing her victims and started to get a little worried but had a good idea of what she was going to do to the last of her targets. All he could do was laugh, which caused to both Hild and Urd to look at the lion with curious looks.

“What is so funny Master Raja?” Hild asked

“Your granddaughter is about to show off her skills. And not what she has shown you so far, but something that she takes a great deal of pride in.” Raja told the Daimakaicho

Hild grew excited to see what Moro was going to do next. Urd was also curious to what the lion had meant.

Moro looked from her targets to her audience and gave a smile that displayed pure confidence and then she spoke to Raja. “Raja would you care to make a little bet with me?”

“What do you have in mind Milady?”

“I will bet you 1,000 souls that I can clear these last 15 demons with one blow.” Moro yelled from her position in the air above the 15 demons. This caused Raja to laugh. But Hild and Urd both look back and forth between Moro and Raja in shock at the amount of souls that were being offered.

“You have a deal, if you can clear the last of the demons in one blow I will give you 1,000 souls.”

Hild looked at the lion with a stunned look on her face. “How are you able to offer up that many souls for a bet that is so trivial?”

The lion looked to the Daimakaicho to answer her question. “The reason the amount is that high is because the princess was able to increase our shares for about ten centuries so our Nifelheim has been very profitable until about two centuries ago they have gone down, but only by small amounts. So she is the wealthiest demon in our time, that and she has never lost a bet, which I think she inherited from you.”

Hild gave the lion one of her rare smiles that showed that she was very proud of her granddaughter to know that she has made her world flourish in the future.

“So you are telling me that my daughter is a genius when it comes to contracts and demonic politics?” Urd finally give her input on the subjects at hand.

“Yes, she is. Princess Moro is an icon in our time and all of demon kind are loyal to her and show her great respect.” All Urd could do is look up at her daughter and smile.

“Are you three done talking yet I’m starting to get bored?” Moro said in frustration.

“I apologizes mistress, you may continue so that you can start you mothers training once you are finished.” Raja stated.

Now that the others were done talking their eyes were fixed on Moro to watch her make the final blow. Moro nodded in agreement to the other she returned her attention to the demons that were below her. She removed the sleeves of her armor exposing her skin that was underneath it. Her seal began to come into view once more and spoke so that all could hear.

“Seal one release” After she spoke one of the seals on her skin began to glow and the snake that was woven around it disappeared. Then seal floated from her skin into the air in from of her. As she reached for the seal and made a command that seem to put a smile on Raja’s face. He knew what technique she was going to use to show the others that looked at her with amazement.

“Special Technique: Demonic Strings” Moro spoke at the magical seal in an old demonic language in front of her as she reached through the seal and pulled out thin pieces of black string that wrapped around her fingers so that she had control over them. Hild and Urd were amazed at her control over magic, after she released one of seals to help keep her powers in check was removed there was a pulse of magic that littered the room that would make any other demon cringe in fear and awe.

With the strings wrapped securely in her hands Moro began her final assault. Moving towards her targets with unimaginable speed weaving in and out and around them so that every last demon was entangled in the string, which rendered them immobile. Satisfied that every last demon was now in her grasp she leaped into the air from her current position and landed on the outskirts of the arena to where Raja, her mother and grandmother were watching. Once she landed, she went into a crouching position and brought her hands together for the final blow.

“Electric Threads!” Moro shouted in a commanding voice. Within mere seconds the string that had been wrapped around all 15 demons dance with red electricity that cause every single demon trapped to be electrocuted and turned to ash. With every target now neutralized Moro reapplied the seal she removed from her arm, which caused the string to disappear after the seal was back in place.

Moro looked behind her with a smirk to see her mother with wide eyes and her grandmother with a grin that showed her approval.

“Raja you owe me 1,000 souls when we return home.” Moro told her ally with dictation.

“That I do princess, and it seems that your mother and grandmother enjoyed your little performance.” Raja said as he looked to the Daimakaicho.

Moro looked to her mother and saw that she seemed to be a little intimidated by her daughters power.

“Mother you have nothing to worry about. What you saw was only a small fraction of magic that I posses. Today I will be showing you how to control your magic so that when you use it you do not tire yourself within minutes of using it or waste any of it. However I will not make it easy for you. Oh and grandma I would like you to join us so that you can put your own input in on her training since I can only show mother so much without disrupting reality in a major way.” Moro told her mother and grandmother.

Hild look at her granddaughter in surprise, she did not expect to be helping in todays lesson.

“I was not planning on joining you in the lesson, but how can I refuse my future granddaughter.” Hild told Moro

With everything that was said they began their lesson for the day. All three women were in the sparring arena, Urd was at one end and Hild and Moro were at the other. Moro summoned an electric energy ball with ease and through it at her mother, she dodged it, but only be the skin of her teeth.

“What I just throw at you was a lightning ball of energy. What you will need to do is create the same thing but without using too much energy and throw it at those targets that I have created for you.” Moro directed at Urd.

Urd did what her daughter had asked and crated the ball of energy, but she did not follow the other part of the direction and was yelled at.

“No” Moro shouted at her mother as she destroyed the ball that was in her mothers hand.

“You did not do as I had asked. You are still using to much energy, only call up a tiny bit of magic and let it fill you until it reaches full capacity then release it in a ball of energy and through it at the targets.”

Urd tried again and did what her daughter suggested and summoned only a tiny bit of magic and let if fill her body and then released it at the targets in a ball of electric energy. To her surprise she noticed the difference immediately and felt like she could do that for hours. Moro and Hild noticed her reaction and smiled in approval.

“Well done. However you have a long way to go and you will need to improve that skill. I will show you how to control certain parts of your magic but grandma will be doing the rest of your training from that point on. Once that time has come to pass I will only observe you to see if you are able to reach a first class license.” Moro told her mother in a tone of a teacher telling her student that it was only just the beginning.

“Moro dear, why can you only teach your mother the small aspects of magic control since you are in expert in it just as I am?” Hild turned to her granddaughter with confusion.

“The reason I can only teach her that much is because she must learn from you, this is not my current time period and it could alter reality in a greater way than I want to.” Moro explained to her grandma.

“I see.”

“I think its time that we call it a day considering I think grandma has other things that she needs to take care of. And I believe that there are some tasks that you need to complete now that you are now a demon trainee. So I will leave you both to your duties while Raja and I take care of some business that deals with our own time.” Moro addressed her mother and grandmother before she bowed and left the arena.

Urd looked to Hild with a questionable expression on her face.

“Mother what does she mean by that?”

Hild smiled to her daughter she hadn’t heard that word in many years and it was good to hear it again.

“She is talking about the simulations of the Nidhogg system that you must complete. As well as all the aspects of demonic politics and law that I will be teaching you until I also think you are ready to receive your first class license as well.”

Urd sighed in frustration since this was going to be a long a grueling process. ‘So this is what happens when one goes from being a goddess to a demon. This is going to be a pain in the ass’ Urd thought to herself as she and her mother left the training grounds for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time :]


	7. Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for the reviews guys that just made my day a whole lot better. I apologize for not updating sooner, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

It has been several months since Urd had started her training with her daughter and mother. She had learned all she could from her daughter within the first month of her return to Nifelheim. This became a great help once she started her training with her mother. She had mastered on how to control her magic to both her mother’s and daughter’s satisfaction. Her knowledge in demonic politics has also grown to an incredible statue, which surprised her mother on how fast she caught on since it was different to how things were run in Asgard.

Urd hit a rough spot when it came to getting contracts. However this was to teach her not to do things half-assed and think before acting. After her first few contracts she made, Urd started to harden her heart, which was another lesson that she needed to learn and fast. If she were to gain her first class license before she had learned these skills the council would have eaten her alive and there would be nothing Hild could do without damaging her own position as Daimakaicho and it could lead to another rebellion. That is why she was told from the beginning that she would not receive her license until both Moro and Hild thought she was ready. That day had come sooner than what both Moro and Hild had anticipated. This made Hild happier more than Moro since Urd could now take her rightful place as her heir and take her place in the council of demons.

Now that Urd had possessed her first class unlimited demonic license she was a high-ranking demon and could now make important decision that concerned the running of Nifelheim that did not require Hild’s permission. She had also become the head administrator of the Nidhogg system, which become a big help now that she could make improvements that would help increase the shares for demons.

Also in the most recent months Raja had completed Mara’s training, which seemed to change her for the better. She had been promoted to Hild’s right hand as the commander of her army. Mara’s personality had also changed for the better, she had become more serious and less of a clumsy demon that other demons had known her to be. Now she was respected and feared, now that she was promoted and of high-ranking in upper demonic society.

Today Moro was observing her mother and Mara spar in the throne room of the palace. Her grandmother was also watching from her throne to see which of the two would win the match. Raja had been away and back in his and Moro’s time to bring back his monthly report of the changes that had been made to reality. Normally he would return within two to three days after his departure, however he had been gone a whole week which caused Moro to worry a little. Yet she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and continued to watch the two demons fight to see who was better than the other. Moro turned to her grandmother to get her opinion on which demon would be the victor.

“Grandmother, who do you think will win this match?”

Hild took her eyes off the match to face her granddaughter to acknowledge the question.

“They are both equally matched with the training your mother had received from you and I. And the training Mara had received from that lion of yours she has improved tremendously which earned her, her new position. So my guess would be that it would end in a draw.”

“A very good point I would have to agree with you since both know each others weaknesses. Which might be because they grew up together before you had sent mother to Asgard and I made the contract with her.”

In the center of the room both Urd and Mara had been fighting for about 3 hours and their patients were wearing thin, the battle between them had gone nowhere. So they tried to make one final move to see if that it could be the final blow to end the match. Urd had tossed a large electric energy ball at Mara which caught her off guard, but Mara was able to dodge it and send one her own attacks that Urd blocked then absorbed it in order to destroy it. Then Urd decided that this was going to end up being a draw.

“Mara this is going nowhere and I am getting bored.” Urd addressed in frustration and a hint of exhaustion.

“I think you are right, plus its no fun when we are used as entertainment for your daughter and mother.” Mara told her friend.

Both Hild and Moro saw that the match had ended in a draw just as they predicted. Yet the match was quite entertaining from the amount of time it lasted.

All four women stayed in the throne room and talked about the current issues that had been discussed in the last council meeting. Moro was the first to notice Raja return with his monthly report. However when she noticed his approach to her she could sense that something was not right.

“Raja I see that you have returned and later than you normally do. Do have the report that I requested?” she addressed to her companion

Raja seemed to be reluctant to tell her what information he gathered but she would just yell at him and demand to hear it anyway.

“Yes princess Moro I have the report but there is something that you must know and you are not going to like and you might want to have a clear head before I tell you.” Raja said in a low and fearful voice.

“Master Raja whatever you have to tell me I think I can handle it. Now what is the problem that has you so hesitant to tell me, since I think I might be able to fix it without getting angry.”

“Very well. The changes you have been making in this time are going according to plan. However there has been a problem regarding a small rebellion that has started while you have been absent.” With a sigh Raja continued but knew how she would react and it was not going to be good.

“The group who is rebelling against you was able to sneak into the palace and take Rin to draw you back to our time” Raja said with caution.

Moro’s facial expression went from pleasant to enraged. Her seals began to glow and the throne room began to shake just from her rage.

“ **HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET TO RIN!** ” Moro shouted with rage, which caused Urd, Mara and Hild to look at Moro with concern.

“There are suppose to be 5 Elite guards with him at all times when he is not with me or Abaddon!” she asked with a growl in her voice.

“They managed to blend in as guards and enter the palace. Abaddon was away with the new recruits and one of the generals to start their training. I’m sorry Milady this should never have happened. Abaddon has the entire army looking for him and he is asking that you return with me so that you can aid in the search.”

Moro turned to the others and then looked to her mother and spoke with a hiss in her voice still filled with rage.

“Mother! The first of the two favors you owe me is being used now.” Moro told her mother in a commanding voice.

“What do need me to do?” Urd ask her daughter trying to hide her fear that came from the tone in her daughter's voice.

“You will return with me back to my time and help with this current problem.” Then Moro looked to Mara and Hild.

“Grandmother, Mara I ask that you join me as well I could use the help. That and there is some information that you might want to know about that is relevant to this issue.”

Hild looked at her granddaughter in surprise. She knew that she could not leave, as she also feared that her position could become in jeopardy.

“Moro I cannot leave here as much as I would like to help you and try to understand your anger in this problem of yours.” Hild told her

“That will not be a problem I can freeze this time period while you join me, it is one of the skills I possess as a guardian of reality. This will ensure that nothing will happen to alter the future unless I deem necessary.” Moro told Hild with conviction.

“Then in that case yes I will assist you and so will Mara.” Hild looked at Mara after she told her granddaughter that she would help her. Mara had no objections to the idea.

“Good. I will bring up the portal after I freeze the reality.”

Moro still enraged at what she just learned she brought up the magic circle that allowed her to freeze the time she was in. Raja had applied a special rune that was imprinted on Urd, Hild and Mara so that they would not get frozen once Moro was finished with the spell. Moro had enacted the spell and everything and everyone in this reality was frozen in time and will continue to be until she removed the spell. Now that the spell was complete she brought up the time portal so that they could go to Moro and Raja’s time.

“Everyone enter the portal, Raja will go first then the rest follow then I will enter last.” Moro told everyone in a commanding tone.

Everyone did as she asked and as she entered the portal they were all in her palace throne room. After everyone had entered the portal, back in Asgard in Moro’s time, Moro’s counterpart noticed that there had been a reality frozen in time and knew that there was only one person who could have done it. And she sighed in frustration at what Moro had done and thought to herself.

“Moro what have you done now to have made you freeze a reality in time.” Moro’s counterpart said under her breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I know this is shorter than what I have been in the previous chapters and I am sorry, but please Review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Until Next time :]


	8. The First Favor Part 1

Moro passed through the portal and saw the chaos that erupted within her palace. She saw Raja and the others to the right of her waiting for her to pass through the portal. Urd, Hild and Mara noticed that her outfit changed once she arrived in the throne room. She was now wearing her royal robes that displayed her rank and that she was a royal Princess and future Daimakaicho. The dress exposed the areas of her skin that would revealed her seals when they would appear for all to see. All the demons in the room immediately felt her presence and stopped in their tracks to face her and bowed out of respect, but also showed fear because of how infuriated she was about the current situation. She gotten right to the point and demanded to know what the hell happened and asked where Abaddon was.

“SOMEONE BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE AS TO HOW RIN WAS TAKEN!” she shouted to her demons with anger and a hiss in her voice.

No one answered due to that they feared of what the punishment would be if they said something wrong. This just angered Moro even more to the point where she demanded where Abaddon was.

“WHERE IS ABADDON?!”

At the mention of his name Abaddon had entered the throne room to see that Moro arrived and that she was beyond angry to the point that her seals were glowing.

“Moro, would you calm the FUCK down I have my scouts looking for where they might be keeping him. We will get him back I promise.” Abaddon tried to reassure her, but it seemed to do little good.

“Abaddon! How could you let this happen he was left in your care while I was gone. And where are the guards assigned to him when you were away?!“ Moro demanded.

Before Abaddon answered he looked at the other demons that were in the room with them, and noticed that they were staring.

“Everyone vacate the room except for Raja and Lady Moro’s guests, He ordered to all the demons with dictation in his voice. And without question everyone obeyed.

“I was away dealing with the new recruits and did not want to bring him along. His guards are just outside the door waiting to give you their explanations as to what happened. What I want to know is why you brought your grandmother and my mother with you? I understand why your mother is here.” He asked   
Mara was awe struck when she heard that Abaddon was her son and almost fell over. Urd and Hild were still stunned at Moro’s anger and trying to figure out whom this Rin character was and why he was so important to Moro.

“I brought them to help assist in this matter, since it seems that my guards can’t seem to do the simplest of tasks that I assign to them.”

Abaddon turned his attention to the three women that were standing behind them to try and explain who he was, so that they had a better understanding of his role.

“It seems that I forgot to introduce myself after you arrived. My name is Abaddon Moro’s right hand and commander of her army.” As he bowed to the three women out of respect.

Abaddon had short blond hair and red eyes similar to his mother’s. His sigils were in the shape of a pentagon; which showed his rank and the power that he possessed. Mara was amazed as to how much he looked like her, and the amount of power he held.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. How is that you came to know my granddaughter, since it seems that you two are close?” Hild was the first to speak and in a serious tone.

Moro and Abaddon looked at each other before Moro answered her question.

“We grew up together, after I came to Niflheim to live here permanently.” She sighed before she finished her response. “He is also my husband.”

Urd, Hild and Mara went wide-eyed to find out that Moro and Abaddon were married which brought a small smile their faces.

“Well that was unexpected!” Mara had added to end the silence between everyone.

Moro was still angry and turned to Abaddon to continue their previous discussion.

“Where are Rin’s guards, I wish to see what they have to say for their excuse as to why this happened?”

“I will go retrieve them for you.”

As Abaddon left to go get the guards, Urd finally spoke up get her input on the current situation.

“So who is this Rin that you are so worried about? And what are you going to do in order to get him back?”

 

“I am not going to answer that first question until he has returned, and I will do whatever I see fit to see that he is returned. And when I find those who took him they will be no one in heaven or hell that can save them. I will torture them with an inch of the life then I will kill every last one of them so others will never cross me again.” Moro said with a low growl in her voice, which caused a shiver go up her spine at her daughter’s tone.

Abaddon had returned with the 5 guards. But before they could give their explanation as to what happened, Moro sent all 5 demons into the nearest wall with a wave of her hand in a fit of rage.

“I GAVE SPECIFIC ORDERS KEEP RIN IN YOUR SIGHTS IF ABADDON OR I WERE AWAY!” Moro shouted.

Her seals began to glow again to hold back the majority of her power. She floated into the air to look at all 5 demons that were now pinned against the wall by the force of her magic. Abaddon just stood still and watched his wife discipline the demons or waited for her to kill them for their grievous mistake. The others watched in horror as they saw how Moro got when she was angered, it was identical to how Hild would get when her demons disobeyed orders. Mara spoke to her son to see if he was going to stop her before she killed them.

“Abaddon aren’t you going to stop her. She will kill them if she does not control her anger?”

Abaddon look to his mother in surprise, it seemed that neither Raja nor Moro told them one of the major differences about their two worlds.

“I would be surprised if she didn’t kill them, this one of the worst things that they could have done. Plus I am not stupid enough to interfere, I may be her husband but she is still my princess and future ruler. And before you ask no I do not have any right to the throne nor do I wish to. I prefer the position that I already have.”

“What about the doublet system? That prevents any deaths between gods and demons,” Hild spoke next.

Abaddon just smiled.

“She didn’t tell you did she? I figured she would forget that little detail. The fact she that the idea of her killing these guards is possible is because the doublet systems doesn’t exist here.”

Urd was the first to speak before her mother and Mara had the chance to.

“How is that possible?! The doublet system is to ensure that there is no war between Asgard and Niflheim.”

“You can thank Maru for that.” He answer  
Before anyone could ask who Maru was they heard the screams of one of the demons above them. This caused everyone to look back in Moro’s direction. There were several spears floating around her that she had summoned to her side. Two spears were embedded into one of the demon’s shoulders nailing him into the wall.

“This is what happens those that do not follow my orders!” she told the demons in front of her. Then she threw the remaining spears that were floating around her into the other four demons and as the spears embedded themselves into each demon more screams of pain could be heard all throughout the throne room.

“You all better hope that no harm has come to him because if there has, these spears will be the least of your worries.” Moro yelled at the demons that were now mounted on the wall that they were against.

Moro descended to the floor still in a heat of rage and was not in the mood to deal with any more annoyances. However her mood was about to get worse, because there was presence that reeked of divinity and Moro knew exactly who it was. There was a bright white light that had appeared in the room and a person wearing a white cloak and a mask in the shape of an eagle and had a white tiger at her side as a companion. With anger in her voice she called out to Moro.

“MORO! What in Yggdiradil’s name is the reason for freezing a reality in time?”

Moro looked at the person with hatred. She knew that her counterpart would show up eventually.

“Maru, what the hell do want?! I do not have time to get into another argument with you about my actions.” She spat at the women.

Maru looked to her right to see Urd and Hild staring at the pair with confusion. Moro address Maru to end her mother and grandmothers confusion.

“Maru you can remove your cloak and mask, I give you permission since they should know who you are.”

Maru did as Moro suggested and removed her cloak and mask. This left Urd and Hild stupefied. Maru had tanned skin like Moro; her hair was silver, yet unlike Moro it was long like Hild’s and Urd’s. Her sigils were in the shape of diamonds and a shade of blue, which meant she was a goddess. Unlike Moro, Maru wore jewelry to seal her powers to keep them under control.

Abaddon ended the silence and began to explain who Maru was.

“Maru here is Moro’s twin sister. She is the second in command in heaven under her aunt Belldandy who is the current Kami. And the tiger that has accompanied her is Danna.”

Hild looked to Urd and spoke with seriousness in her voice.

“Well it seems that you are one few people to have twins which is a rarity among both gods and demons. Although I can see you having twin since you are half demon and half goddess.”

“Mother must you always put your to sense in,” Urd spat back in frustration.

The twins ignored what their mother and grandmother’s bickering and started to get into a fight about Moro freezing their mother’s time.

“Moro why have you frozen mother’s time? You know that I have asked you multiple times to consult me first as I am the other guardian of reality. And not only that why is mother a demon she should be a goddess?” Maru expressed in displeasure.

“I do not need to explain myself to you sister! And let just say that mother and I made a deal when she was younger.” Moro spat at her sister, with a hint of a low growl in her voice. “Please tell you did not go back in time and make a contract with her.”

Moro just laughed which was all the answer she needed to become angry which did not happen often.

“MORO! Why would you do that? You have gone and changed reality without my knowledge and of all the people you could have chosen you chose mom!”

“Ever since we were kids you were the favorite. I was the outcast even though I was older everyone gave their attention to YOU. The only person I had was grandma and she saw the potential I had. That is why once I was older I chose to be a demon it was my nature. Even though that asshole of a grandfather of ours tried to push me to be a goddess I still knew that I would be a demon. And you know what I love it, power and spreading fear is how you gain loyalty and respect. So I did the one thing that would change that and you know what it worked and there is nothing you can do to change it. All in the name of expanding demonic shares and showing you that I am superior.” Moro told her sister in a cocky and condescending tone.

Moro’s words were the last straw and she lashed out in anger and through a lighting energy ball at Moro, which she dodged with ease. All Moro could do was laugh at her sister’s anger because she always let it get the better of her.

“Maru you really need to control that anger of yours. It doesn’t befit a goddess of your class.”

Maru began to calm herself, Moro had been correct it was not her style to get angry and Belldandy taught her that from when she was young. But she knew the one thing that pissed Moro off the most ever since they were little. Moro began to turn away and he back to Abaddon to discuss on how to get Rin back, but stopped dead in her track when Maru spoke in a kind you mocking tone.

“You are right Moro, but I know the one thing you hate most which has always given me the upper hand in our little disagreements. Is that not true Mo Mo?”

Everyone in the room could feel Moro’s anger just radiating from her aura. Abaddon knew that, that particular nickname that her sister gave her when they were kids pissed her off to the point where if anyone ever spoke it would end up dead where they stood. Before he could stop Moro from doing something she would regret she had materialized a dagger in her hand and turned to face Maru and through it at her face. Maru caught the dagger with ease just before it could hit her. She loved the anger coming from her sister, which could be from some of the demonic blood in her veins, but she just pushed those feelings aside.

“Maru, you are lucky that I don’t kill you where you stand. But I have more important things that I must take care of so you can show yourself out. Seeing you once every few thousand years is enough to last me a lifetime.” Moro told her sister with hatred.

While the sisters were going at each other one of Abaddon’s scouts returned with a report of what they found. As he read the report his eyes to widen and looked to Moro and knew that she was not going to take the news well.

“Moro, you need to read this,” Abaddon told his princess

Moro turned to her husband and took the report that was in his hands. As she read it she notice one name that stood out and she once again became infuriated, the person who took Rin was Pyro a demon she banish years ago when he tried to hack the Nidhogg system to try and gain a first class license. The scouts believe that the rebels are keeping Rin in an abandoned outpost 20 miles away from the main city.

Before Maru could leave she could feel her sister’s anger grow to epic proportions and knew that something was not right. She knew her sister had a temper but always kept her emotions in check. This could only mean one thing; something has happen to Rin, which was Moro one and only weakness.


	9. The First Favor Part 2

At the palace Abaddon received the report from one of his scouts as to where Pyro might be keeping Rin. After he read the report he gave it to Moro for her to see, but knew that she would not take it well. Moro read the report and become further enraged, at the fact she of who had taken him and that he was not far from the city.

Abaddon could see and feel the anger radiating from his wife and had a feeling that she was going to do something really stupid. Then he heard her speak which confirmed his suspicion.

“ **Seals 1 through 8 release** ” Moro spoke in a deep tone that resonated with anger ( _ **A/N:Ok, I know the line is awful but I couldn’t think of anything better to say XD**_ ) As she commanded all the seals on her arms glowed and began to remove themselves off her skin and appear in front of her.

All the power that came from Moro as she release the 8 seals could felt throughout the entire palace. This caused everyone to panic because they knew that their princess was in a foul mood at the fact that Rin had been taken from the palace didn’t make it any better. Abaddon and Maru knew that Moro would want to release the last two seal that remained on her back and needed to try and calm her down before she acted on impulse.

Urd, Hild and Mara were amazed at the power Moro possessed after just releasing 8 of her seals. However, Urd and Hild could sense that Moro was starting to get out of control and tried to get Abaddon’s attention to ask what pissed her off so much for her to release 8 of her seals.

“Abaddon! What is wrong? What has Moro so upset?” Urd shouted to him

Abaddon ignored her as he approached Moro to try and get her to control her emotions.

“Moro you need to relax. We will get him back, but please don’t ask to have your last two seals the be broken.”Abaddon spoke trying to calm his wife down.

Moro look up to him; her violet eyes were glowing red at the sheer anger coming from her. She was not going to listen to anyone who told her what she could and couldn’t do. Moro pushed Abaddon away with the flick if her finger in Maru’s direction.

Maru and the others ran to Abaddon to see if he was ok and had any injuries. He looked to Maru with concern in his eyes.

“Abaddon what has happened to make her so mad?” Maru asked her brother-in law

“Some rebels snuck into the palace and took Rin, while she and I were away.”Maru’s eyes widen in horror, and his words confirmed her suspicions. Abaddon also added something that would concern her and his wife.

“Maru I think she is going to have her last two seals broken which means that she is going to summon her.” Maru looked at him with fear and knew that if Moro was planning to do that, she need to do the same.

The others were confused as to who Abaddon and Maru were talking about who this person was that Moro was going to summon.

“Who is this person that Moro plans on summoning that has both of you scared out of your minds?” Hild spoke with dictation.

Raja was the one who answered the Daimakaicho before Maru or Abaddon had the chance.

“The person that Princess Moro is summoning is Nidhogg. Who is also her teacher and the one who placed the two seals on her back.” Urd, Hild and Mara all gasped at the lions comment.

“But how is that possible? Nidhogg listens to no one and certainly does not teach other demons unless for a steep price.” Urd said in shock. Maru was the one who answered next.

“The same questions could be said in my case as well since I can summon Yggdirasil. He is also my teacher other than my grandfather and Beldandy. However Moro and I can only summon their avatars and not their complete forms.”

“How in the hell did Moro get Nidhogg to teach her?” Mara final spoke up.

“It was a month after she has arrived in Niflheim…” Abaddon started

**FLASHBACK!!!!**

Moro had just ditched her bodyguards that her grandmother assigned to her in the city and ran towards the gates of the city to head into the forest and explore to find something to do. As she went deeper and deeper into the forest she was getting further away from the city and away from anyone who could help if she ever got into trouble.

Unknown to Moro she was being followed by 5 rogue demons that were apart of a small faction that wanted to over through Hild, and what better way than to attack and capture her granddaughter. The leader of the small group motioned for his allies to take positions that surrounded the little princess. The demons then emerged from their hiding places in the tree tops and landed on the forest ground and surrounded Moro so that she had no where to run.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” Moro shouted with hate

“You are the bait, so we can bring Hild’s reign to an end. And once we’re done we will kill you along with Hild so that we reign over the demon realm.” One of the demons said with confidence, and alll Moro could do was laugh.

“And if you think that I am going to come quietly. You are all sadly mistaken.” She said in a cocky tone.

All the demons rushed her so that she could not escape. However before anyone could attack the young demon a female figure appeared in front of Moro. She had pale white skin that looked like snakes skin and long black hair. All the demons froze at the sight of the women and the sheer power that was emitting from her.

“W-Who are you?” a demon said with fear in his voice.

The women looked at the demon with eyes the color of rubies and just smiled showing her razor sharp teeth. The women then attacked all 5 demons in the blink of an eye. And in just less than a second all of the demons were on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Their limbs ripped from their original places and scattered across the ground, along with their internal organ spilling from their stomachs. The carnage was that of a massacre and set as a warning to those, who might be in the immediate area to back off, unless the wish to meet the same fate. Moro was paralyzed in terror at what just happened and didn’t know what to do. The women then turned to the young demon and reached out her hand that had long claws as finger nails to help her up. Moro accepted without question and just asked one question.

“Who are you?”

The women simply smiled and tilted her head at the question.

“ **I am the one of which you draw power from. You know me as Nidhogg.** ” The women spoke with a hiss in her voice.

Moro eyes widen in shock.

“But I thought Nidhogg was a snake not a women? And why would you save me?” Moro asked with fear in her voice. And all Nidhogg did was laugh that just sent chills down her body.

“ **This is one of my avatars, Princess Moro. And the reason I am standing before you now is because I see get potential in you. You have a bright future ahead of you, but you will face troubles along the way and I would not wish to see one of my precious children be killed. So I have an offer for you that I would never give to any other demon, not even your grandmother. I would like to teach you certain types of magic and combat skills that you might need in the near future. Along with a very special and old technque where you can change your physical form. I will also give the power summon this avatar for when you need my assistance.** ”

“What do you want in return for this knowledge?” Moro said with hesitation. This caused Nidhogg to smile again.

“ **What I ask in return is that when you call me that you give me a certain amount of souls that will fill my stomach, since I have to eat those accursed tree roots. And you are not to tell anyone that I you are my student unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you agree with my terms?** ”

Moro thought it over and looked up to the corpse eater.

“I accept.”

“ **Very good. We will meet here every day at sunset and I will take you back to my domain so that we may have privacy, for this will take many many years for you to learn and perfect. Then once we are done I will return you to Niflheim so that you can continue your normal routine.** ”

And with that Nidhogg just disappeared into the ground and would return tomorrow so that they could begin her lessons.

**END FLASHBACK!!!!**

Abaddon had finished his story and saw the look of fear and awe that Moro was Nidhogg’s student and no one knew.

“How did you and Raja find out if she was not suppose to tell anyone?” Urd asked

“She asked Nidhogg’s permission to tell me. And Raja is not your ordinary demon he is not just a lion he is also apart of Moro; they share a blood connection that binds them as one. That is why he is always with her except when she gives him orders that require him to be away from her. The same is for Maru and Danna.”

Ignoring at what is going on behind her Moro brought up a magic design on the floor in front of her, that foreign to any who looked at it, so that she could begin the summoning of Nidhogg’s avatar. She materialized a knife in her hand and sliced her palm open. With her own blood she traced several runes that floated in the air above the design she created. And she started to sing to activated the portal. ( _ **AN: Listen to Femme Fatale by Thomas Bergersen to sort get the idea of what Moro’s sing voice is like. Along with Promise by him as well to hear Maru’s.**_ )

Everyone stopped talking and look at Moro once they heard her start singing. This caused Abaddon to look at Maru.

“Maru, you should summon Yggdirasil and the damn squirrel to keep things in balance.”

“I don’t think that that would be a good idea but if it’ll help the situation sure.” Maru said with worry.

Maru left the group and went to the opposite end of the throne room from where her sister was and performed her own summoning ritual. The others moved further away from the twins so that they did not interfere in fear of making the entire situation worse. Moro finished singing and the summoning portal that she created started to glow and a woman started to rise from the ground where the portal had been placed. She was wearing a black dress with a red belt that had a buckle in the form of snake wrapped around a corpse. Her skin was pale white and in the form of what looked like snakes skin, eyes the color of rubies and her hair was black as night that reached all the way down her back. The fully appeared woman looked at Moro with curiosity as she could see and feel the anger in Moro’s eyes and that she had release 8 of her seals.

“ **Moro its been a long time. What is the reason for you summoning here?** ”

Moro bowed her head to her teacher.

“It has been along time Nidhogg, almost two millennia if I’m not mistaken. I’ve summoned you here….” Moro stopped as she felt the presence of two other beings in the room. Both her and Nidhogg looked to see who had just entered the room and gave expressions of anger and hatred at the two beings across the room. It was one of Yggdirasil’s avatars and the damn squirrel that Maru had summoned.

Yggdirasil was in his human avatar. He was wearing a blue robe that had a white belt with its buckle in the shape of a tree. He had black hair and his eyes wear the color a blue sapphires. The squirrel simply looked like what he was called only he was the size of Raja.

Before Yggdirsail and Nidhogg could go at each other the squirrel ran to a position that was in the middle so that neither beings could conflict with one another, unless they wish to disrupt the balance of reality, time and space. Moro was the first to speak in all her rage.

“ **MARU!** Why did you summon Yggdirsail and that damn squirrel? You have no business in this matter.”

“I brought them here to try and help convince you to think more rationally.”

While the two sisters were arguing again Yggdirsail and Nidhogg were having there own dispute in beast tongue that no one but the squirrel, Raja and Danna could understand. And lets just say that it is not a very good conversation.

“I will _**not**_ listen to the likes if that damn eagle or you. The decisions I make are of my choosing and I will not be told otherwise. I rule this domain and I will do as I damn well please!” Moro growled at her sister.

“Moro please try to listen to your sister you are not thinking clearly.” Abaddon trying to intervene and get through to his wife, this just allowed Moro to turn her anger onto him.

“ **SILENCE!** ” Moro yelled with power at her husband, which sent fear to all who were around him. Even Hild felt a small sense of fear course through her.

Moro turned her attention back to Nidhogg so that she can continue with why she had summoned the corpse eater.

“Nidhogg can we please get back to the reason as to why a I summoned you. You can argue with the damn eagle later and make that squirrels life a living hell once you are back in your domain.”

Nidhogg just nodded since her student was correct. The corpse eater walked back to Moro and went back to the reason for why she had been summoned. But Nidhogg already had a good idea on what Moro was going to ask.

“ **Moro before you explain what you want from me, I am going to ask you to calm down and control your emotions. You are still as hot headed as you were when I first met if not more so now. You have disregarded the first lesson I taught you once I took you as a student. You control the demon within you and it does not control.** ” Moro did as she was told since she knew better than to disobey Nidhogg.

“ **Now. What is that you need from me Moro?** ” Nidhogg continued

“I am asking you to remove the last two seals that you placed to suppress my divine blood.” Moro stated in a calm voice.

“ **Out of curiosity, what has you so riled up that you need them removed?** ”

Moro lowered her head before look back at Nidhogg.

“Rin was taken. And I want to bring utter destruction to those who took him. I want to bring them the most unimaginable pain so that they will never forget what happens to those who cross me.” She said with hatred and anger in her voice.

Nidhogg just smiled, she knew how important Rin was to her student.

“ **I see so, my suspicions were correct. Very well, I will release your last to seals. But you know that there will be a price and a large one at that.** ”

‘What do you want?” Moro asked without hesitation

“ **I will take your usual payment of 2,000 souls and I want you to bring the man who took Rin and bring him to me in my domain.** ”

Moro was ok with the first part of the payment, but she was pissed that Nidhogg wanted Pyro. However she knew why NIdhogg wanted him, it was so that she could not take the pleasure of torture and killing of him herself. But she had all the other demons to take her frustration out on.

“I accept your price” Moro told her teacher.

Nidhogg just smiled and nodded. Moro turned her back to Nidhogg so the it could remove the two seal that were placed on Moro’s back.

Moro looked at all the others and saw the concern on their faces at what they had just witnessed. She saw Yggdirsail and the squirrel were standing next to Maru and knew that there was nothing they could do now that the deal has been made. Hild, Urd and the other demons looked at Moro and wished there was something that they could do to ease her anger. Then Nidhogg spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear what she was going to do next.

“ **Moro, you know that this is going to hurt. The last time I did this was when I applied the seals in the beginning.** ”

“Yes I remember, and I know you are going to enjoy this.”

“ **Hahahaha...ok then. Are you ready?** ” Nidhogg said to try and reassure Moro.

“Yes”

“ **Ok, here we go.** ”

Before anyone could ask what was going to happen, they saw Nidhogg’s fingernails extend to what looked like small daggers. Moro closed her eyes waiting for what was to come and in less than a second after she closed her eyes Nidhogg jammed its nails into Moro’s back in the positions of where the seals were placed.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Moro screamed in pain as Nidhogg’s nails dug into her back causing blood to pool underneath Moro as Nidhogg raised Moro a few inches of the ground so that the magic of the seals entered Nidhogg’s body through its nails that were now embedded in Moro’s back.

Urd and Hild were about to race to Moro’s aid to stop what was happening but were restrained by Abaddon and Raja. Both women fought in protest and Raja tried to reassure them that she would be ok.

“What are you doing? This has gone way too far” Urd protested as she was being held by Raja

“This is the only way to remove the seals. Moro knew this. And this was the same way the were put on her in the first place.” Abaddon said while holding Hild.

“There must be another way, I will not have my granddaughter put through this torture just so she can have two seals removed to save this Rin person.” Hild said in protest.

“This is what Moro wants and you should know by now that no one can stop her when she has made up her mind.” Abaddon added

Nidhogg could see the two tanned women trying to intervene with what she was doing. However, there was nothing they could do, she’d finished removing the seals and lowered Moro to the ground and extracted her nails from the demon’s back.

“ **It’s done.** ”

Moro fell to the ground and laid uncurious for a few minutes and began to wake up. She could still feel the pain in her back but when she looked over her shoulder she saw Nidhogg kneeling behind her.

“ **I’m healing your wounds. Once you bring Rin back to the palace I will reapply the seals. that is what we had agreed on all those years ago.** ”

Moro just nodded at the women and then started to stand up, but failed the first attempt.

**“You** **are still a little weak from the removal.** ” Nidhogg said in a calm tone.

Moro was finally standing and could feel all her power released from their seals. This caused Moro to laugh that sent a blood curdling sensation throughout the room. Urd and the others around her stood in awe at her daughter’s power that was superior to her own and that of her mothers.

“Thank you, I will call you again so that you can put the seals back in place.”

And with that Nidhogg sunk back into the ground to a wait its payment and Moro’s call. Yggdirsail and the squirrel also departed since they were no longer needed. Maru looked to her sister and spoke after the events that just occurred.

“I will depart as well since this is not within my jurisdiction. But I will return once everything has settled down. I will tell aunt Belldandy your regards since you love her so much.” Maru said with sarcasm in that last part. And with that Maru and Danna left in a bright white light.

Moro turned to the others that remained in the throne room. It seems that the recent events have put them on edge and need reassurance.

“You all can stop worrying about me now. However, that does not mean that my anger has not subsided.” Moro said in a neutral tone.

Raja and Abaddon released Urd and Hild who ran up to Moro and embraced her to show that they were worried about her. Urd had tears running down her face after having to watch her daughter go through all that pain and anger that she felt. And surprisingly Hild let her emotions show and she also began to cry after seeing what her granddaughter went through and knew that is was for a good reason.

“Please don’t not make us go through all that again” Hild told Moro with tears in her eyes. Moro just smiled.

“I can’t guarantee that, the seals will need to be reapplied once all is said and done. But you do not need to be present when that happens.”

“Good, cause if I see you go through that again I won’t be able to control myself and I will attack Nidhogg while it is re-applying those seals of yours,” Urd told her in a stern voice.

Abaddon finally butted in and took his wife into his arms to show that he was happy that she was ok. Then he kissed her with passion and she returned it. Moro breaking away to get air she leaned her forehead against his to show her that she was ok.

“You two need to get a room once this is all over!” Mara piped in after her long silence after the whole ordeal that just happened. Abaddon just laughed at his mother's comment.

“Ok now that my last two seals are broken I can shift now with ease. And I think that you and the others need to get ready for this little battle that I am looking forward to.” Moro told Abaddon with dictation.

“What form are you going to use this time?” Abaddon asked with hesitation. Moro just smiled.

“You’ll see. But first I need to tell you which of my pets to give to you mother and mine along with my grandmother so they have a means of transportation.” Moro whispered in his ear for which pets he could use for their relatives. All he did was laugh.

“Excellent choices” Abaddon said with a smile.

Just as Moro finished talking, a cloud of black smoke appeared that covered the entire room as her body began to transform. As the smoke dissipated where Moro had once stood was now a black wolf the size of a small building with red eyes and a seven-pointed star in its forehead. Hild, Urd and Mara looked at the wolf in awe and confusion.

“Where did Moro go?” Mara asked her son who just laughed.

“You are looking at her. Once those last two seals are removed Moro is able to shapeshift into any demonic form that she has come in contact with. This is her demon wolf form; in this form she can call upon her 5 other wolves to aid her when she calls. She is able to sift even without the two seals removed it just that the form she takes in not as big.” As Abaddon tried to explain.

“Moro will also be able to communicate with me and the mounts you all will be riding as we head to the abandon fort where Rin is supposedly being kept.”

Mara looked at Urd with a smile since she and her friend had some experience riding when they were younger.

“Hey, Urd looks like we get to ride bicorns again just like when we were kids.”

Abaddon interrupted before Urd had a chance to respond.

“Sorry to burst you bubble mother but you and Lady Hild won’t be riding bicorns only Lady Urd and I will. You two are getting something a little more special.”

Both Hild and Mara looked at the man in bewilderment.

“If we are not riding bicorns. Then what are we riding.” Hild asked

“It’s a surprise and it was Moro’s idea. Now follow me so that we get you to your mounts.”

Moro left in a puff of black smoke and waited outside the stables where her pets were kept and away from those who are not given permission to enter them. Abaddon lead all three women down a flight of stairs that lead to where Moro kept her favorite pets. As they passed through the door Urd, Hild and Mara look in amazement at all the creatures that were held in the large room.

“Where did you get all of these beauties?” Hild asked like a little girl in a candy shop.

“Moro has a hobby for collecting exotic animals. As you can see there are bicorns, hell hounds, and the 5 wolves I mentioned earlier. And then there are those.” Abaddon pointed to the two larger pens at the far end of the room.

“Is that a…” Mara asked first

“A dragon yes. That is Naga he is going to be your mount mother.” Mara looked at her son as if he was crazy.

“Don’t worry mother he has been trained by Moro like all of the animals in here. That is why they bear her mark on their faces. He will listen to you as part of Moro instructions.” He reassured her

“And Hild if you look to the pen next to Naga you will see your mount.” Abaddon pointed to the pen next to Naga’s. Hild looked and her eyes went wide with excitement.

“Is that what I think it is?” She asked

“Yes, that is a Hydra. Moro’s personal favorite and its the most recent addition to her collection. Her name is Lamia. Moro picked her for you since she represents the title you hold as the seven-headed beast. Lamia is also a tribute to your reign as Daimakaicho.” All Hild could do is smile and laugh that her granddaughter admired so much.

“Mother, Hild you two will take to the skies to get an aerial view of the land while Urd and I ride on the ground and try to keep Moro at bay for as longs as possible so that she does not do something reckless. Urd if you will follow me I will show you the bicorn you will be riding.” Abaddon explain to all three women.

Hild and Mara went to their mounts to get acquainted and mount themselves and wait for Abaddon’s orders. Urd followed Abaddon to where the bicorns were being held, Abaddon stopped in front of Urds bicorn to show her the mount that her daughter picked for her.

“This one is yours.”

“He is beautiful.” Urd looked at the bicorn in awe. This one looked strong and seemed to be the leader of the herd.

“This is Xic he is Moro’s mount and she is letting you ride him.” Urd looked at Abaddon with shock in her eyes

“Why is she letting me ride him? I thought that bicorns only choose one rider?”

“Xic is a special case he will let you ride him because Moro told him that you were her mother and ask that he take care of you if something were to go wrong. He is also the leader of his herd and the mate to my mount, Jahi.” Abaddon explained with kindness in his voice.

While Abaddon was showing everyone their mounts Moro was pacing outside getting impatient and was not going to wait any longer for them. They could catch up with her once they were all saddled up. Moro gave a loud howl and called her 5 other wolves to her side. Within seconds all 5 of them were in front of her ready to serve. With one growl she too took off towards the tower that was mentioned in the scouts report and her 5 smaller wolves followed as they were ordered.

Back in the stables where the mounts were held Abaddon and the others heard a loud howl that came from Moro. Abaddon ran to the pen that housed her wolves and noticed that they were gone.

“SHIT!” Abaddon shouted.

Urd ran to him to see what was wrong.

“What was that? Is something wrong?” Urd asked with concern

“That was Moro and she summoned her wolves. Which means that she was getting impatient and took off without us. Damn I swear that woman is going to be the death of me.”

“We need to go after her now!” Urd said with anger. He nodded in agreement

“Mother, Mara mount up! Moro took off without us and is going to do something senseless if we don’t catch up to her.” She yelled down the hall

They did what she said and were out their door and took to the skies immediately. Urd and Abaddon were on their bicorns and followed Mara and Hild out of the stables heading in Moro’s direction. Abaddon was thinking to himself as he worried about his wife. ‘ _Moro please don’t do anything that you will regret and try to wait for me_ ’


End file.
